The present application relates to truck load management.
Truck driving is a demanding job. The schedule of a typical trucker is going out on the road for several weeks at time, and then having a few days home, which is called Hometime. Learning to control the truck and trailer that he or she will be operating may be one of the biggest physical challenges of the job. Truckers may be expected to work up to 70 hours over an eight-day period and then cannot drive again until the driver take a full 34 hours off duty. Some drivers are paid hourly, but in most cases compensation is calculated by mile. A delivery driver does not get paid when he or she is not delivering. Thus, truck drivers are always looking for loads.